


Twister with a Twist

by trashyylevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Face-Fucking, Gender Neutral Character, Just Sex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Skirts, Smut, Teasing, Twister - Freeform, Twister with a Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyylevi/pseuds/trashyylevi
Summary: Bokuto x GN! Reader"Isn't Twister a bit childish?" You raised an eyebrow at the owl like boy."Well let's make it interesting then." The other smirked at you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MY BRO BECCA
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG MY BRO  
> ENJOY YOUR OWL BOY

“Happy Birthday [Y/N]!” Your best friend [BFF/N] called from the front door before shutting it and making her way home, as it was 3 am and your party had finally winded down to a close. You’d just turned 19 yesterday and you had a free house so naturally, you had thrown a massive house party and were now stood in your living room surrounded by empty cups, balloons and various board games. Rolling up the sleeves of your black sweater, you reached for the bin to start clearing up; that was until you heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Standing back up in confusion, you let out a yelp when the intruder wrapped their arms around your waist. Dropping the bin you spun ready to attack whoever was touching you, then you caught sight of golden owl-like eyes and distinctively silver and black locks.

“Oh Bo,” You let out a relieved sigh as he chuckled at your shocked expression, you let your arms rest on his shoulders as he pulled you into a hug. “I didn’t even know anyone was still here,”

“No, it’s just you and me here now,” The taller male surveyed the floor around them before his eyes locked onto something, an overly excited grin painted itself onto his beaming face. “Hey, wanna play a game?”

“What did you have in mind?” You eyed him suspiciously as he stepped away and around you towards the pile of board games, trying to make out which box he’d picked out; his ridiculous athletically fit body blocking your line of vision. Before you could ask again, he threw his head over his shoulder and winked at you with a smirk; your stomach doing back flips as Bokuto walked back towards you. The 20 year old held up a colourful square box, ‘TWISTER’ was written across the lid,

“Twister? Really? What are we? 7?” You raised an eyebrow at him as his attractive smirk continued to grow into another full-fledged mischievous grin. You watched as Bokuto knelt down on his knees, unfolding the plastic mat and laying it flat on the floor; ushering you to join him as he waved a hand at you. Wandering over to sit cross-legged on the opposite side of the mat, you looked over to him with a small, questioning smile on your face as you watched him mirror your position.

“Fine, if it’s too childish for you, let’s make it interesting…Twister with a twist!” Bokuto cracked his knuckles before sitting with his arms behind him, leaning back and staring at you with a seemingly permanent smirk; you raised an eyebrow at him. Before you could even ask the question, it was already answered for you. “Strip Twister,”

You could feel your face going red as soon as the words left his overly confident lips, you couldn’t stop the small grin that started to flourish on your face as you very quickly warmed to the idea of seeing his god-like body naked. “Every time someone slips, they lose an item of clothing,”

“Both socks count as one,” Bokuto grinned at you in glee as he realised how up for it you were. You nodded in agreement at his rule before adding another,

“Bracelets don’t count as an item,” You smirked as you eyed his wrist, which was covered by a collection of festival bracelets and wristbands. Bokuto shot you a playful glare before nodding,

“Let us begin, Birthday bun goes first!” He exclaimed before moving to spin the board, “Left foot blue,”

“Easy,” You spun the board for him, “Right hand yellow,”

“Left hand green,” You cursed silently as you turned on your heel slightly and bent down to place your hand on the green spot, your faces were very close to one another as you reached with you right hand to spin the board. “Hey there cupcake,”

“Right foot yellow,” You let out a laugh as he pivoted on the palm of his hand so that his foot was under you on a yellow spot, he was bent in a bridge like position; both right limbs in use. Then you slipped, “Shit,”

“Aye!” Bokuto cheered as you threw your sweater to the side, leaving you in a tank top, skirt, boxers and socks. He let out a whistle as you got back into your position and spun the board for yourself, “right hand blue!”

You shifted to place your hand on blue, which now meant that you and Bokuto were extremely close in proximity as you were essential arched over him. “Left foot red,”  
As he moved his foot around yours, he slipped and fell straight on his back; sighing as you laughed at his dismay. Expecting him to discard his socks, you quickly went quiet as he removed his shirt before anything else, letting your eyes wander over his well-chiseled chest and abs that had formed through his vast volleyball career; his powerful biceps making you want to melt into a puddle. All of a sudden, his arms are around your waist as he pulls you down on top of him; your skirt flared up over your thighs as he went to grab your ass. Your [e/c] eyes locked with his as you noticed his pupils had dilated slightly, you bit your lip trying to suppress a moan as his fingers kneaded your ass cheeks.  
“What about the game?” You murmured as you rested your arms either side of his head, pulling your hips down closer to his; he grinded the both of you together. You inhaled sharply at the friction between your growing erection and his.

“Something tells me you don’t care much for the game anymore,” Bokuto whispered in your ear before taking your lobe in between his teeth and gently nibbled as you let yourself fall completely on top of him. You shivered as his lips trailed from your ear down to your neck, the slightly brush of his lips recreated the feeling of fire crawling down your skin as he continued to hold your hips tight against his. Turning your head, you crashed your lips onto his before he could tease your skin even more; he let out as small groan as you tangled your slender fingers into his disheveled silver locks. Gasping as Bokuto made a firm pinch to your left ass cheek, you felt as the tip of his tongue made its way into your mouth, battling with yours for dominance; the two of you furiously making out on the twister mat. That was until he reached for the hem of your top, “Off,”

You broke the kiss, straddling his hips as you stripped yourself of the black fabric; Bokuto sat up before placing a kiss over your left nipple. Continuing to run your hands through his hair, you let out a throaty moan as he started lightly sucking and biting on different patches of skin; leaving slowly bruising love bites in his wake. As he continued to torment your [s/t] skin, you rocked your hips slowly into his, groaning as both of your semis brushed against one another. Before he could lean up to kiss you, you pushed a hand against his chest causing him to fall back to the mat; shimming down his legs until you were level with his belt. Undoing with ease, he lifted his hips to allow you to take his jeans before pulling them of his feet along with his socks. 

Going back up, you palmed his semi-hard dick through his boxers before placing a kiss on it through the fabric, Bokuto let out a staggered moan as you paid attention to the aching between his legs. Pulling his boxers down, his cock fell against his stomach as he was released from the restricting cloth; very restricting considering he must have been at least 9 inches. Locking eyes with the golden ones observing your every move, you gently dragged your tongue from the base to the tip, causing him to shiver and let out a throaty whine. “Shit [Y/N],”

You continued to tease his aching member, placing light kisses along its side as Bokuto started to squirm at your every touch, finally giving in when he tucked at your [H/C] locks; you wrapped your mouth around his length. At first you only took in the head, circling your tongue over and around his tip, teasing the slit with the tip of your tongue; moaning around him as he continued to lightly pull at your hair. Slowly building confidence, you took a deep breath before taking his entire length down your throat, swallowing around him which caused him to gasp sharply before letting out a broken moan. Flattening your tongue along the underside of his dick, you started to build up a fairly quick pace, continuing to take his entire length before backing up and repeated; the subtle humming coming from you only added to Bokuto’s pleasure. Without thinking he tightened his grip in your hair and thrusted into the heat of your mouth, hitting the back of your throat so suddenly caused you to choke on his length; his face fell as you pulled away. “Shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Is okay. Just wasn’t expecting it is all,” You smirked up at him before lowering your head back down, placing another kiss onto the head of his throbbing cock; licking your lips as he raised an eyebrow at you. “Do it again if you want,”

Without another word you inhaled his dick and returned to the pace that you had originally been going at. You felt your own member grow against your boxers as Bokuto laced his fingers into your hair before slowly meeting your movements with his own solid thrusts. Lewd noises fell from you as saliva started to bubble at the corners of your mouth; a small dribble of it started to trickle down your neck. As he took over thrusting into your mouth at a fairly rapid pace, you couldn’t help but moan as your brows furrowed in the building pleasure as you reached down stroke your own throbbing dick that was aching for attention. As he thrusted up, you choked a little again as you could feel heat rising up your neck, the faster he went the more turned on you became. Feeling precum beginning to leak from the tip of your erection, you gently tapped Bokuto’s thigh to tell him to stop. Pulling away from you, he looked down in concern as you looked up with furrowed brows; before he could say anything you answered his question. 

“Please…” You squirmed between his legs as he ran his tangled hand through the disheveled [H/C] mess that was your hair, you rubbed your cheek against his dick whilst keeping eye contact with the owl-like male the entire time; biting down on your lower lip as you let out a whimper. “I need you Bo,”

Your pleading seemed to ignite something inside of Bokuto, he reached down before gripping his hands around your waist, pulling you up level with him; flipping you so that he was on top this time. Crashing his lips back onto yours, you could feel him working his hands up your legs, hitching them at the back of your knees before wrapping your legs around his hips. This caused the front of your skirt to gracefully fall onto your stomach, as Bokuto slid your boxers off of your legs, all that was left was your skirt; which perfectly framed everything that he wanted to see. Sitting back on his knees, Bokuto softly traced the skin of your thighs with the tips of his fingers; teasing you with ticklish circles that felt like they were being burnt into your skin by his delicate touch. Then grasping the back of your thighs, the dominating male pushed your legs back to your chest, exposing your pink rosebud and your now painfully hard arousal; Bokuto licked his lips as he growled down at the sight of your full exposure. You let out a sharp gasp as he teases your entrance with the tip of his tongue, licking small, slow circles as your month fell open in the explicit contact. As he continued to tease you, you reached down to grab one of his hands before taking two of his fingers and lewdly sucking on them; Bokuto let out a groan as you moaned around his hand.

After a few more minutes, Bokuto pulled his newly-slick fingers from your mouth before rubbing one against your blushing bud; without notice he slipped both his pointer and middle finger in down to the knuckle. You let out a whimper as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching you for the first time in a while; you’d been waiting for this more than you had initially realised. “Is this okay?”

You nodded eagerly as Bokuto checked in with you, though you were starting to squirm as you started to become a little over sensitive. “Pleas- fuCK!”

Your back arches suddenly as you felt his fingers rub your bundle of nerves, you could practically feel him smirking to himself as his long, calloused fingers continued to tease you as he leaned up to your ear; sucking lightly on the lobe. “Does that feel good [Y/N]? Tell me how good it feels?”

“Shit Bo- It feels so good,” You couldn’t stop the whimpered moan that left your lips as the ex-captain started massaging the nerve bundle. You gripped his arm tightly before he could add another finger; pleading through some shaky pants of breath. “Please, Bo just fuck me,”

Whether it was the lustful puppy dog eyes or the whimper that laced every single breath you took, Bokuto pulled out his fingers before reaching for his wallet; before pulling out a condom. Ripping the golden packet with his teeth, he threw it the side before rolling the rubber down his length; giving his cock a few strokes before lining up with your entrance. Leaning down, he crashed his lips onto yours before thrusting his entire member into you all at once; you let out an overly erotic moan as he filled you up. Your breathing became more uneven at the sheer pleasure that you were feeling at that moment in time. Rolling your hips, Bokuto took it as his signal to move. 

Although initially starting off with a slow pace to allow you to get used to his size, that was quickly broken when you teased him by clenching around his painful hard cock. This seemed to snap something instead Bo as an animalistic moan fell into your mouth, his grip moved from pinning your hands to the floor to pinning your hips to the floor; as he started pounding into you with new vigor. The pornographic sound of skin slapping against skin as a mixture of moans and Bo’s name continued to helpless tumble from your lips; like a religious pray as if you knew how to say nothing else. As his thrusts became more powerful his accuracy became more intense as well, as he continuously hit your bundle of nerves with his sharp and deep thrusts. “Holy shit…mm…ah Bo…I- Holy..”

“You feel so good [Y/N],” Bokuto kept hold of one of your hips but let one go in favour of leaning over you; using his hand to keep himself up. His right hand came to rest by your head as you could feel his golden eyes lustfully staring at you as his thrusts continued to drive you insane. You reached to stroke yourself as you could feel the knot-like feeling starting to build in your stomach. “You look so fucking hot like this- oh my go- I’m close [Y/N]-”

You used your free arm to pull Bokuto’s face down to yours, lips meeting in a heated battle as you both worked each other to climax, your moans started to crack as they got louder; Bokuto drinking them in as his tongue danced in dominance with yours. Bo touched his forehead to yours as he could feel you tighten around him, he watched you sharply as you let out a blissfully scream, your [E/C] eyes clenched shut as your mouth fell open. Finally streams of white spluttered from you as your toes curled and back arched up at the euphoric pleasure; the sight of you was enough to tip Bokuto over the edge. He continued to thrust as he felt his own release finally burst, “Holy….fucK! Ahh shit!” 

You fell weakly back to the floor as you started to fall into a blissed out state from the intensity of the orgasm that Bokuto had given you. Once Bokuto finished riding out his high, he pulled out before knotting and throwing the condom in the trash; you felt him scoop you up before walking you over to the couch where he laid down beside you and draped a blanket it over the two of you. One of his muscular arms wrapping itself around your waist as your breathing returned to its normal speed; the two of you slowly falling asleep whilst cuddled into the others warmth.


End file.
